New Life(Will be changed)
by TailGatomonX3
Summary: Join Aila as she followed Reiji back to Arian, and to the beginning of her new life. (Sorry summary sucks) Edited many times! (This fic is ReiAi. the romance thing will be kinda slow, I don't want it to be too fast :P) Rated K for now. Title is currently undecided.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yep, I am back, however, I cannot think of a title, WHYYYYYYYY. WELL I GIVE THE INSPIRATIONAL CREDITS TO _**Ascendant in**_** Aries**, which was wrote by Alecto Perdita. Anyway, I don't own anything about Gundam Build Fighters, if I do, I would certainly make all the potential couples to items to the extreme extent. I only own my oc, Seira.

* * *

><p>"Re-re-REIJI YOU IDIOT!" A certain white haired girl screamed in a certain dense prince's face with perfect embarrassment and annoyance. Her face was all flushed, it's pretty much obvious for why.<p>

"HEY WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY?!" This time, the redhead shouted with confusion and slight annoyance. The totally-flushed girl huffled and turned away from him, her blush gradually grew into a more pink shade. "DON'T JUST 'HMP' ME!" Still as clueless as ever.

"It's because that you're too dense, onii-san." A new voice added, it was sweet, soothing, and innocent, but yet hid a degree of taunting. This gave Aila the chance of recovering and sparing herself from Reiji's intense questioning. She turned around only to meet a pair of glowing blue orbs that could rival his glowing ambers, the shorter girl behind her wore a blue choker on her neck, a silky blue gown that had white laces with occasion ribbons flowed down to her calf, downwards were a pair of simple white flats. On her head there was a blue headband with silver lining sat on her long black hair_ For a princess who lives in a castle/palace, if what Reiji said is true, her style is neverless simple for the luxury they have_. Aila was dumbfounded by the sight, and so she shut up, then turned to the gigantic palace and the beautiful scenery, before looking back to Reiji with opened mouth.

"So, does that mean it's real that you are a prince?" She asked in a shaky voice. He looked at her strangely before rubbing his temple in frustration. "If only I can bring the others here, they would get to know the truth. And yes, it was not a joke at all." Then it was silence until the black haired girl asked with curiousness.

"Say, is she your friend?"

"She is. Aila, meet my sis, Seira. Seira, meet my friend from the other world, Aila." The questioned prince grinned as nothing happened before ruffling the younger princess's hair bashfully, despite the girl's protests of wanting to grab Aila's hand and properly greet her(He then shook his head dismissively). Aila watched the two siblings squabbled as Reiji was hit in the head comically and was forced to release his sister from his grip.

"OW DON'T HIT ME."

"YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO SKIP THE CLASSES."

"GUNPLA BATTLE IS MORE BETTER THEN GOING TO THOSE STUPID CLASSES."

"YOU'RE KIDDING!"

"NO I AM SERIOUS! ALWAYS SERIOUS."

She remember what he said in the dimension made by plavsky particles. **"I am always serious!"** _Yes, he certainly is serious with everything, even if he's a quick tempered overbearing dense idiot, skipped classes just for Gunpla battle, he is always serious, even when the situation is grave._She smiled as the thought ran through her mind.

"What are you smiling at?" The royal siblings stared at her. cutting her out from her thoughts, though one cluelessly, another slyly with a cheshire cat smirk, with a_ "I know it all."_ look on her face. "N-nothing!" the embarrassed white head stuttered, one looked suspicious and confused, another giggled in enjoyment and asked: "Thinking about your prince charming?" "N-no!" "Sure you aren't." Seira did not look convinced, not in a single bit, but decided to drop it so her older brother would not be so confused by what they were talking about. "Alright, can any one of you tell me what are you talking about?" Reiji demanded as he folded his arms and looked like he was going to explode in confusion and annoyance in anytime.

In which Seira responded by sticking her tongue at him. "Girls talk, idiotic-onii-san.". "Who are you calling idiotic?!""You, isn't it obvious?" "ARGH!" Aila sighed knowing it would not end, _like brother, like sister._ Whoever wrote this out was right. Just look at them, quarreling to no end.

* * *

><p>~Timeskip~<p>

After the pointless argument ended between the two brother and sister, they were found by one of the maids(You would see a lot of them swarming the whole palace, it was lucky that the palace is big enough for all that servants) that served the Royal family and was brought(Ratherly, escorted) back to their "rooms", Reiji's was in the west part of the palace which was in the second floor. While in Seira's "room", which was in the south part of the palace which was also in the second floor, well...Aila just stood there, flabbergasted by the doors' size, even though that she was prepared for the total shock. The width of the door was just as long as 5 doors combined, with their lengths and widths. HECK.

_Tap_

_Tap tap_

_Tap tap tap_

Aila snapped out of her trance as she glanced back to the younger girl who was carefully poking her shoulder. "Yes? Seira?" The said girl stopped poking as she extended her hand out for Aila to shook. The silent but friendly smile on her lips said everything Aila needed to know. She reached out her gloved hand too, before shaking it quite cautiously.

"Sorry for not properly greeting you earlier, Aila-san. It was my stupid onii-san, nice to meet you, Aila-san" Seira said in a small apologetic smile.

"N-no, it's okay, nice to meet you, Seira. And please call me Aila, there's no need for the formality. " Feeling rather uncomfortable plus stiff by the formal greeting, Aila quickly shook her head dismissively as Seira apologized again that she was making her feeling uncomfortable. Now she was as twice as uncomfortable.

Then Seira politely called for her personal servant(Who was a head taller than her mistress), Nico, to open the door for them. The servant heartily nodded, before turning to open the giant doors by the ratherly normal handles. Aila almost gasped in amazement, the scene behind the doors was expected for a person like Seira, however, still shocking for Aila as that the atmosphere inside was totally different if compared to the outside. "This is my room." Seira threw her head with pride before quickly walked inside of her room and disappeared with the same speed. The room was massive, blue wallpapers with small ivory colored lilies danced around on the every wall in the bedroom and landed on the bright sunlight as if they were all welcoming her into the room. A light blue king-sized bed with white sheet folded neatly sat in the backside of the room, light wind blowing the satin curtains. The wooden colored floor emitted a dim glow. Aila walked in slowly, and more slowly to take the scene that was nor a dream, nor a fairytale in front of her. And later, she found Seira sitting on a cushioned wooden rocking chair, burying herself in a slow romance novel. (The title: _**The Prince and The Orphan**_ *wink* *wink*) The older girl from the two decided not to disturb her from her little fantasy, she randomly chose a book name as **_The history of Arian_ **and started to read it as slowly and carefully as she could.

* * *

><p><em>AN: THE END FOR A CHAPTER AND YOU CAN CALL IT A DAY, NO FLUFFIES YET, AND I CANNOT DECIDED I SHOULD PERFORM WHICH ONE! Please suggest some of the ideas that you like (Like the awkward distance, Seira walked in the wrong time to see them fell on each other [cliche as for Sekai and Fumina had already did it, but hey, they did the thing that Reiji and Aila did too!] or etc!) Please tell me what I can do to improve also! Thank you for reading it! The second chapter will be out soon enough! CAN'T DO THE LINE BREAK THING SINCE IT'S BROKEN AND I USED ITALICS INSTEAD._

_Tail out._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Inspiration is my motivation! :) Well well, what should I do? Don't blame me for my insanity of this ship, I ship this hardcore but no porn. AND ONCE AGAIN! WHAT IDEAS YOU HAVE IN STORE FOR MEH? ALSO THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND HELPING ME WITH THE IDEAS SWIFTSHIFT, HONTO ARIGATO.

* * *

><p>"Princess, Aila-sama, her highness and his majesty wants you to be in the dinning hall soon!" Aila had just finished the book when Seira's personal maid, Nico. Came in the room skipping as she chirped cheerfully. Seira snapped the book she was reading shut and got up from her comforter, looking a bit disappointed that she could not finish the novel that she was reading. "The prince is waiting for you outside!"<p>

Aila's eyes turned into saucers as she heard what Nico said next. What?! He is waiting outside? REIJI is waiting outside? REIJI?! He COULD WAIT FOR PEOPLE?! THE SUN MUST BE RISING ON THE WEST SIDE IF HE DOES THAT!

"Then why don't he would just go first? That idiotic onii-san " Seira huffed in slight annoyance as she realized something, her frown turned into a small smirk as walking out of them room thus grabbing Aila's hand.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Was what the mentioned prince replied. The small princess ignored him and smacked the older girl's hand right at his face.

"Be a gentleman and held that beautiful lady's hand." A visible smirk danced on her lips. Aila frozed in the spot, blushing from what Seira did to them. Reiji rubbed his face with HIS own hand and grunted in pain. "Hurry up or I'll leave you two alone!" Aila's already red face only reddened more when Seira cheerfully added emphasis on the last word. Nico giggled and led the princess(who was trying to not to laugh)away, her long hazel brown pigtails bounced up and down. Soon leaving the pair in front of the room door(s), thus in an awkward silence.

"So..." Reiji scratched his head while trying to come up with a topic to get less awkward, but very soon, he failed and decided to stay quiet until Aila was ready to walk and talk. He stared at her face, FINALLY noticed that her face was very red and FINALLY found something to talk. "Eh...are you sick?"

"N-no!" He frowned and crossed his arms at her answer, pretty soon leaned in and...

...

...

...

Put his hand on her forehead, in case that you were thinking about *cough*kissing*cough*. His hand jerked away as soon it was contracted with her forehead, because it burns! He gave up on speaking so he decided to stare at her face with narrowed ambers, their faces inching closer and closer per second as he stared. Stopping when his nose could have touched hers, so he would exclaim her face better, after a minute of staring, he was still indecisive with she was sick or not, thus continued to stare at her.

"Ooh, our prince has grown up, he's going to kiss a girl~"

"I'm so touched! *blows nose into a hankerchief* HE GREW UP!"

"SHHHHHH."

Awkward. Just plain awkward, pretty soon the voices died down, of course, no one could hear them, they are not the main voices that you would want to hear, so you might want to ask me to stop adding other scenes to this story, yeah, then you might want me to stop talking here and just continue the little time that my favorite otp was having. To which I would reply yes and just run it on.

"Uh…R-reiji, too close…" Aila stuttered as she pulled herself back a little. Trying to ignore the voices , distancing from his overly-close face(now their faces were a inch close) and overwhelming stare. Groans of disappointment could be heard behind a pole, and of course, no one could hear them. Reiji put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Her face had darkened into a shade of dark red. The pole had cheered with sentences like: "Good job!" "Come on, just half inch more!" And of course no one heard them once again, magically.

Just as...

Just as...

Just as...

"Onii-san, what kept- OOohhh did I came in a wrong time so that I can see you two kissing?" Seira walked in with Nico as she saw those two in a very awkward position. Nico covered her mouth with both of her hands, almost squealing from cuteness. Seira cleared her throat and looked at Aila, her face unreadable, but some glint in her eyes told everything as she spoke in some kind of weird tone. That earned the 7 years old genius awkward stares from the older teens, her personal maid only giggled and seemed to no heed of what she spoke. Reiji, who did not think looking in a girl's face so close was wrong, spoke up with a bored look.

"I was just staring at her face."

"Then you should have some decent distance between her face and yours."

"Her face was weird." The prince pointed out matter of factly. Seira gave up on winning this pointless argument and instead chose to explain from the situation of Aila's FACE to that she's not having a fever at all. Which also she gave it up a minute later as Reiji, looked at her with his all famous "Is that so?" face.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"AM NOT!"

"YOU TWO WERE LIKE GOING TO KISS AT SOME POINT."

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU HAD SEEN." Reiji growled into his sister's face viciously,his eyes turning into slits , but well, she's Seira and she's not backing down in anytime soon.

"Then try convince me, baka." This caused the older one to hiss with defiance and anger, maybe this was already going too far.

"Princess! The time!" Nico broke out from her giggling just in time before this turns out to be a full-fledged fight and reminded Seira that the four of them should go soon. Seira nodded and paused the argument. Reiji, who was looking unsatisfied that he would not get to finish the quarrel between he and his sister, muttered something under his breath with something like: 'Coward.' The younger royal member heard it but paid no attention to it as she looked at Aila, asking that if she's okay. The latter nodded, recovered herself during the time when the siblings argued. The twintailed maid's cheery voice rang out in the passage as she cried a "Let's go!". The three of them followed her in silence as red haired latter halted in his steps, he seemed to suddenly remember something.

"Oi, Nico, did we decided on who is fastest yet?"

"No, do you want it now?"

"Yeah. The faster, the better. And I will win!" Nico only giggled at his cocky remark, her mistress gave he an 'are you sure?' look with a slight smirk on her face. Aila stared at him, disbelieved that they were going to have a competition when they were on their way to dinner and already late for it.

"As you wish, Reiji-sama. We are on!"

And our beloved Aila just stood there, too shocked to say anything, or even move.

"If you're going to stand here just like this, we're going to lose!"

WHAT. THE. HELL. Was she seriously going to group with Reiji?! Oh dear...this is going to be tough

"Losers will do whatever the winners said!" That's it, they have to win, or else, the opposite group would have done something unthinkable to them.

* * *

><p>AN: CLIFFHANGER, I WAS GOING TO WRITE ABOUT THE DINNER THING IN THIS CHAPTER BUT DECIDED OTHERWISE. HEHE. Do you like this chapter?

* * *

><p>Next up: chapter 3!<p>

More Fluffies!

More Backgrounds! (ANNNNND PLOTS)

More humors!

Til then,

Tail out.


End file.
